Milkshake/Whistle
Milkshake/Whistle is a mash up by Kelis and Flo Rida. It was performed by Kai Marsden and The Dalton Academy Warblers in the sixth episode of LoveWithoutTragedy's fanfiction, Glee: Make It or Break It, Guilty Pleasure. Lyrics Warblers: Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby Let me know Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it And we start real slow You just put your lips together And you come real close Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby Here we go Kai: My milkshake brings all the girls to the yard, And they're like It's better than yours, Damn right it's better than yours, I can teach you, But I have to charge I know you want it, The thing that makes me, What the girls go crazy for. They lose their minds, The way I wind, I think its time Warblers: Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby Kai: Warm it up Warblers: Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby Kai: The girls are waiting Warblers: Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby Kai: Warm it up Warblers: Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby Kai: The girls are waiting My milkshake brings all the girls to the yard, And they're like It's better than yours, Damn right it's better than yours, I can teach you, But I have to charge It's like everywhere I go My whistle ready to blow Shawty don't leave a note She can get any by the low Told me she's not a pro It's okay, it's under control Show me soprano, 'cause girl you can handle Baby we start snagging, you come up in part clothes I can see you're on it, You want me to teach thee Techniques that freaks these girls, It can't be bought, Just know, thieves get caught, Watch if your smart, Kai: La la-la la la, Warm it up, La la-la la la, The girls are waiting La la-la la la, Warm it up, La la-la la la, The girls are waiting My milkshake brings all the girls to the yard, And they're like It's better than yours, Damn right it's better than yours, I can teach you, But I have to charge My milkshake brings all the girls to the yard, And they're like It's better than yours, Damn right it's better than yours, I can teach you, But I have to charge Kai and the Warblers Go girl you can twerk it Let me see you whistle while you work it I'mma lay it back, don't stop it 'Cause I love it how you drop it, drop it, drop it on me Now, shawty let that whistle blow-oh, oh oh Yeah, baby let that whistle blow-oh oh! Warblers: Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby Let me know Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it And we start real slow You just put your lips together And you come real close Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby Here we go Warblers: Whistle baby, whistle baby Kai: My milkshake brings all the girls to the yard Warblers: Whistle baby, whistle baby Kai: And they're like it's better than yours Warblers: Whistle baby, whistle baby Kai: Damn right, it's better than yours Warblers: Whistle baby, whistle baby Kai: I can teach you, but I have to charge Warblers: Can you blow my whistle baby? Trivia Videos Category:Mash-Ups Category:Songs Sung by Dalton Academy Warblers Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Kai Marsden